Modus
by Daiki Hanna
Summary: Kumpulan drabbel tentang hidupnya LevixEren. mungkin ini agak-agak kearah rated M
1. Celengan

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, it's belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**Warning : **

**Shonen-ai Riren/RivaEre, Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celengan**

.

.

.

Saat ini Eren jeager 19 tahun seorang pemuda manis tinggal bersama kekasihnya Levi Ackerman. Tidak seperti biasanya Eren baru saja pulang dari kampusnya lebih dari jam 7 malam dengan membawa kantung berisi benda yang cukup besar.

"Tadaima," Eren memasuki pintu depan.

"Okaerinasai," Levi yang tadi sedang membaca buku menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Eren kau beli apa sampai telat pulang?" Penasaran dengan barang bawaan Eren.

"Hmm? Maaf Levi-san, oh ini aku beli celengan, lihat lucu kan? Bentuknya ayam."

"Hoo," Levi nampak tak tertarik dengan celengan berbentuk ayam jago berwarna merah hitam.

Eren menaruh celengannya di meja kaca depan Levi sedang duduk. Pemuda bersurai coklat tersenyum senang, mengelus-ngelus celengannya, berharap jin keluar dan mengabulkan permohonannya? Tidak, Eren hanya terlalu senang. Levi hanya memandangi kegiatan kekasihnya itu bersama ayamnya.

"Oh, aku ingat ada uang kembalian," Eren merogoh saku celananya dan memasukkan beberapa uang koin kedalamnya, "Hmm aku juga ingat punya beberapa uang di laci kamar," Eren meluncur ke kamarnya dengan secepat kilat dan kembali memasukkan koin dan kertas ke dalam celengan ayamnya.

"Hey kau terlalu banyak memasukkan uangnya, simpan beberapa dalam dompetmu juga!"

"Levi-san kau juga harus menabung, agar punya simpanan uang yang banyak."

"Hoo," Levi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Eren.

"Hey, Eren, kenapa lubang celengannya ada di bokong?"

"Ah? Kenapa yah? Agar lebih realistis?"

"Lebih realistis kalau dimasukkan dari mulutnya."

"Iya sih, tapi lebih mudah lewat bokongnya."

"Eren," Levi menarik tangan kekasihnya menuju kamar

"Eh-eh Levi-san ke-kenapa? Aduh," Eren dihempaskan ke tempat tidur, Levi merangkang ke tempat tidur sekarang dia di atas Eren.

"Dengar bocah aku akan menabung sekarang, seperti yang kau lakukan pada ayamu mu, tapi caraku menabung dan apa yang kutabung itu berbeda, mari kuperlihatkan."

"Tu-tunggu Levi-san—ahn ahn, Lev-hmm."

.

.

.

Yah Author nekat saja publish ini hahahaha

Pernah sih ini di share di suatu grup XD


	2. Haus

**Haus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jeager pemuda 19 tahun baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua tangannya harus diperban karena patah tulang. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kini ia dirawat oleh kekasihnya Levi Ackerman seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya dan sukses. Dia rela untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk sang pujaan hati.

Mereka baru saja tiba di apartemen dan duduk di sofa.

"Kau, bodoh!" Levi menatap tajam kekasihnya yang berbalutkan kain perban disepanjang tangannya.

"Huh?" Eren tidak fokus

"Jangan meng-huh-kan aku!" Kesal karena kecerobohan Eren yang menyebabkan dirinya hampir terbunuh.

"Hmm hehehe maaf Levi-san," pemuda bersurai coklat gelap hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Sudah 3 hari kau tidak masuk kuliah."

"Hmm aku kira Keith Shardis sudah tahu, dan dia memaklumi keadaanku."

Lalu keheningan melanda seluruh ruangan.

"Hmm maaf Levi-san karenaku kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk merawatku dan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, padahal kau sangat sibuk," Eren tidak berani mentap mata sang kekasih, kini iahanya memandang karpet berwarna biru dongker di bawah kakinya.

"Kau pasti haus, kuambilkan air minum," beranjak meuju dapur untuk memberikan orange juice kesukaan Eren.

Tidak lama kemudia Levi kembali membawakan orange juicenya, di letakan di meja kaca di hadapan Eren.

Eren hanya memandang orange juice yang diberikan pemuda bermanik abu kelam.

"HmmLevi-san," Eren ragu untuk bertanya pada Levi.

"Kenapa?" suara bariton datarnya terasa menusuk pendengaran.

"Maafkan aku Levi-san, tapi bisakah kau sediakan sedotan?" Lalu menggerakan sedikit kedua tangannya yang terbalut perban mengingatkan tentang keadaannya saat ini. "Ingat?"

"Oh, my bad," Levi kembali beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mendekati Eren, " tapi aku tidak punya sedotan. Lagipula sedotan menambah sampah plastik yang tidak bisa didaur ulang yang akan menyebabkan menumpuknya sampah dan global warming." –(oke sejak kapan Levi mulai banyak bicara hal yang ga penting)-

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana aku meminumnya?"

"Biar aku saja yang membantumu."

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih Levi-san sudah mau memegangkan gelasnya untukku."

"Sama-sama," seringaian tipis diwajahnya luput dari pandangan Eren.

Levi mangambil gelas, alu duduk di sebelah Eren. Eren menghadap pada Levi agar memudahkan untuk minum. Levi bersiap memegang leher Eren.

"Eh?" Eren bingung melihat Levi meminum minumannya.

"Umm Levi-san..."

Levi mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga tidak ada jarak dan menautkan kedua bibir. Lalu Levi mendorong minuman yang tertahan di mulutnya, memaksa masuk ke mulut Eren. Eren yang sedang membuka mulutnya mau tidak mau menerima cairan itu ke mulutnya lalu meneguknya.

Setelah terteguk semuanya, Levi memberikan lumatan di bibir ranum Eren, lalu melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Umm.."

"Apa? kau masih haus?"

Levi mengulangi aksi untuk kedua kalinya, wajah Eren hanya merah padam tidak bisa menolak.


	3. Kiss

**Kiss**

.

.

.

Levi sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk hingga harus dikoleksi juga di rumah, satu per satu ia kerjakan di mejanya yang biasanya bersih dan rapih kini abstrak. Kertas-kertas berserakan, laptop menyala dengar suara pesan-pesan masuk, tempat sampah dibawahnya penuh dengar kertas-kertas yang di bentuk jadi bola.

"Hmm Levi-san apa kau sibuk?"

Pertanyaan retoris sang kekasih tidak digubrisnya. Dalam hatinya ia hanya berkata _lihat sendiri bocah! Aku sedang bergelut dengan kertas-kertas dari Hanji sialan!_

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu."

Levi hanya mendecih kesal tidak bisa menikmati malamnya yang tenang bersama keksihnya. Ini sudah kesekian harinya ia sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas.

Sesekali Levi melirik pada bocah bersurai coklat yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil membaca buku. Baju Eren terangkat hingga memperlihatkan pinggang rampingnya, celana pendeknya pun memperlihatkan kaki-kaki yang mulus dan menggiurkan.

"Oi, Eren!"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kau.." Levi berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tidak."

"Kenapa?" Eren menghampiri Levi dan berdiri di belakang kursinya.

Levi melemparkan kepala kebelakang untuk melihat bocah_nya. _

"Tidak, aku lupa mau bilang apa," Levi kembali menatap layarnya.

"Hmm, oh aku tau kau mau apa," Eren tersenyum lalu mendaratkan dagunya pada pundak Levi. "Kau tadi mau menciumku."

"..."

"Hahaha aku bercanda Levi-san, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Eren berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya, tapi terhenti karena tangan Levi mencengkram tangan kanannya.

"Hmm?" Eren kaget

Levi menarik tangan Eren lalu menempatkan Eren duduk dipangkuannya. Mencium bibir ranum Eren, melahapnya hingga saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Eren.

"Le-Levi-san," Eren menatap Levi yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Diam disini, dan jangan berani pergi dari hadapanku."

"Baiklah," Eren yang masih dipangkuan Levi lalu memeluk mengaitkan tangan di leher kekar kekasihnya. Sedangkan Levi kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ditemani Eren. Sesekali tangan jahil Levi pindah dari keyboard laptonya menuju bokong Eren dan meremasnya lalu seringaian penuh arti terlukis di wajahnya..

Oh memang memanfaatkan keadaan sekali manusia satu ini hueeeee

.

.

.

Review?

Ini sekali-kali Eren yang modus ga apa-apa kali yah.

Wah terimakasih sekali yah yang sudah mereview dan yang sudah membaca.

**46Neko-Kucing Ganteng** : oke ni dilanjutkan

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite** : oke salam kenal juga

**Miyucchi** : terimakasih XD saya juga suka yang itu hahaha


	4. Kotor

**Kotor**

.

.

.

Ini malam minggu dan sudah sepekan ini Eren Jeager selalu pulang agak malam, malah 2 hari terakhir ia tidak pulang. Levi gelisah menunggu pujaan hatinya untuk pulang, ia bukannya tidak tahu Eren dimana, hanya saja perasaan rindu yang memuncak dan rasa khawatir akan keselamatan uke tercintanya di kawasan kampus tidak dapat dibendung. Maklumlah Eren kan pemuda tampan namun juga secantik putri-putri di kisah dongeng yang kadang minta dimakan, oke yang barusan hanya di mata Levi saja.

Pukul 8 malam, Levi hanya memandangi layar handphonenya berharap sang kekasih mengabarinya.

Tangan Levi gatal, segera ia menekan nomer handphone Eren.

_**Tuuuut tuuuuut**_

"_Halo,"_ suara Eren terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Eren dimana?"

"_Mooou, kan Levi-san tahu aku sedang di kampus membantu persiapan festival untuk besok. Jangan terus meneleponku aku tidak enak dengan yang lain."_

"Ini sudah malam, biar ku jemput. Tunggu aku disana."

"_Oh no Levi-san, jangan datang menjemputku! Kau ingat terakhir kali kau menjemputku disini?"_

"..."

"_Kau memarahi dan memukul Jean gara-gara dia tidak sengaja memegang tanganku waktu kami mengangkat dus bersama."_

"Itu salahnya karena dia berani-beraninya menggoda kekasih orang."

"_Oya,malam ini sepertinya aku juga tidak pulang lagi. Hmm Levi-san, aku sedang sibuk nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

"Tunggu Er-"

_**Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut**_

"Cih anak ini berani menutup telfon dariku, awas saja akan aku beri hukuman."

Levi berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tangan kanannya menutupi wajah, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam handphone-_nya. _

"Eren.."

"Eren.."

Levi mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia kembali ke ruang depan untuk menonton TV.

Jam 10 malam pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Tadaima," Eren muncul dari balik pintu, "Levi-san?"

"Eren?"

"Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut."

"Cuma bayi yang sudah tidur jam segini."

Eren hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Katanya kau tidak akan pulang lagi, kenapa ada disini?"

"Hmm tidak bolehkah? Aku hanya berfikir Levi-san pasti kesepian sendirian disini, makanya aku pulang saja hari ini heeee."

Jantung Levi berdetak lebih kuat menerima hantaman panah menusuk hatinya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Background berubah menjadi warna pink dan bertaburan bunga dan lambang hati imajiner.

"Eren, kau kotor."

"Eh?"

Levi menunjuk baju dan tangan-tangan Eren yang berwarna-warni.

"Oh ini, iya tadi kan habis menge-cat, aku tidak sempat membersihkan semuaya karena harus cepat pulang agar tidak ketinggalan kereta."

"Mandi."

"Iyaiya Levi-san."

"Sebentar Eren, kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba menutup telfon dariku? Berani sekali."

"Err, karena aku tidak enak dengan yang lain Levi-san, mereka sedang bekerja sedangkan aku malah sibuk dengan telfon."

"Karena itu kau kuhukum!"

"Eh?" Levi menarik tangan Eren

"Kau kuhukum, akan kumandikan kau sampai bersih, sebersih bersihnya. Sampai tidak ada yang tersisa," Levi mengusap dahi, pelipis, pipi, dagu dan leher sampai dada Eren menggunakan telunjuk jarinya dengan sensual, mengikuti lekuk tubuh si brunette.

"Tu-tunggu Levi-san, aku bisa mandi sendiri."

"Tidak ada kata penolakan Eren. Ini hukumanmu. Bersiaplah," pria bersurai hitam ini mencium belakang telinga Eren.

Wajah Eren memanas, kini cengkraman berpindah pada pinggang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memberimu hukuman bocah!" Levi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Eren tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia tidak bisa melawan hewan buas yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 2 hari.

Sisanya delusi kalian masing-masing lah yah hahahah

.

.

.

Hahahaha garing? Maaf maaf

Author bikin ini kalo lagi kepikiran aja, ada yang bagus dan dijadiin modus apa enggak, jadi mungkin updatenya bisa cepet banget bisa lama banget. Jadi ya ini masih lanjut ko.

Terimakasih yah yang sudah membaca ini. Yang sudah memberikan fave dan follow. Yang review juga terimakasih sekali hehehe,

**KamuiSuou, Rivaille Yuki Gasai, Miyucchi, Hayasaka Kairi, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite. **Author sayang kalian semua XD


	5. Hantu

**Hantu**

.

.

.

Suatu malam Eren dan Levi sedang duduk di sofa apartemennya. Malam itu seluruh kota sedang mengalami pemadaman listrik karena kerusakan akibat kebakaran.

Hanya ada satu lilin menemani keheningan malam, keduanya hanya melamun memandangi api yang bergerak dari kanan ke kiri dari kiri ke kanan, menari-nari lembut di tengah kegelapan ruangan.

"Naa, Eren," suara rendah itu memecah kesunyian.

"Kenapa?" Eren menoleh pada Levi yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Kau percaya hantu?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu?" pekik Eren, Eren sebenarnya agak takut dengan hantu.

"Hmm tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya di ruangan ini," wajah datar Levi terlihat seram di mata Eren.

"HIIIIIIYY. Levi-san hentikan," mendengar reaksi Eren Levi tersenyum licik.

"Haha kau takut Eren?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak samasekali," matanya melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Levi.

"Kalau begitu kuceritakan," kini badannya menghadap Eren.

"Silahkan saja."

"Saat itu kau belum pulang dari kampus, aku sedang berada di dapur membuat kopi. Entah kenapa hari itu angin sedang kencang berhembus," Eren menarik kedua kakinya ke atas sofa memeluknya. "Kupikir akan hujan badai. Lalu saat aku berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk dapur aku merasakan ada sesuatu mendekatiku dari belakang, tapi tidak ada suara langkah kaki," Eren bergeser mendekati Levi. Levi makin bersemangat. "Aku tidak menoleh, biarkan saja. Tapi dia terus mendekatiku, hingga akhirnya berhenti disebelahku," terdapat jeda dalam ceritanya, "aku hanya melihat ujung bajunya saja warna putih dan panjang sampai lantai. Lalu-"

"HUWAAAAAAA HENTIKAN LEVI-SAN!" Eren berteriak lalu memeluk Levi dengan erat seperti Koala, badannya gemetar, wajahnya pucat dan telapak tangannya dingin. Levi balik memeluk kekasihnya dan tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan lalu mengecup kening Eren.

.

"...Lalu aku menoleh kebelakang, kesamping untuk melihat-'nya'. Oh ternyata tirai pintu yang tertiup angin kencang." Tapi Levi tidak pernah menceritakan bagian akhir kepada Eren, hanya melanjutkan dalam hati. Levi terkekeh. Berhasil pikirnya.

.

.

.

Hahahaha Eren makanya jangan jadi penakut

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca ini, author senang heheheh

Special thanks :

**Blukang Blarak, Rivaille Yuki Gasai, Dark Flame, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, KamuiSuou, Miyucchi, Kim Arlein17, Fayrin Setsuna D Fluorite, Raicho19, Hayasaka Kairi.**

oh untuk **Dark Flame** : terimakasih sudah baca, tapi maaf banget author Riren shipper, jadi Eren selalu jadi uke ga bisa bayangin Levi jadi uke, ga tega XD


	6. Blindfold

**Rated : M (?)**

**Levi/Eren**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, it's belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei**

.

.

.

**Blindfold**

.

.

.

Levi baru pulang dari kantornya jam 7 malam, saat ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dia tidak menemukan Eren, Levi tidak menemukan Eren menyambutnya pulang. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, levi melonggarkan dasi dan menyimpan tasnya di sofa. Levi mencari ke dapur tidak ada. Di kamar mandi tidak ada. Oh mungkin dia tidur di kamar?

"Eren?" pria bermanik abu kelam membuka pintu kamar.

Levi melihat Eren yang membelakanginya sedang duduk di kasur.

"Levi-san?" Eren menoleh ke belakang, terlihat seutas pita menutup kedua matanya, "kau sudah pulang?"

"Belum, aku belum pulang."

"Eh?" Eren menurunkan pita yang menutupi mata kanannya

"Aku tentu sudah pulang bodoh!"

Eren hanya terkekeh mendengar Levi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmm, aku hanya sedang bermain saja Levi-san, tadi teman teman di kelas bermain tebak-tebakan."

"Hoo, lalu kau disini main sendiri?"

"Kurasa iya, jadi aku hanya berkeliling di ruangan dengan mata tertutup."

"Naa Eren mau kutemani bermain?"

"Uh umm, bermain apa?"

"Seperti yang teman-temanmu lakukan?"

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Sekarang kau duduk di lantai menghadap kasur, tutupi matamu."

Eren mengangguk.

"Tunggu disini Eren dan jangan mengintip."

"Heheh tidak akan Levi-san, nanti tidak menyenangkan lagi."

Levi keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa barang di kulkas. Kembali lagi, kini duduk di kasur menghadap Eren.

"Agar lebih menyenangkan dan menantang kau tidak boleh menggunakan tanganmu."

"Eh? Jadi bagaimana?"

"Gunakan mulutmu."

Eren merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Tapi sudah terlanjur mengatakan iya untuk bermain. Levi menyodorkan sesuatu di hadapan Eren.

"Buka mulutmu."

Levi memasukannya, Eren nampak terkejut dengan benda bulat dan keras.

"Rasakan, apa ini Een?"

"Hmm, a-aku tau ini lolipop, rasa melon," tersenyum selebar-lebarnya _'Oh syukurlah ini makanan,'_ batin Eren

"Anak pintar, merek apa?"

"Umm Milkata?"

"Benar." Levi menarik permennya. "Lalu yang ini apa?"

"Ngg, sama ini juga lolipop, rasa Cola."

"Lalu?"

"Ini merek Cupcup."

"Kau memang penggemar makanan manis Eren. Lagi Eren ini apa?"

"Oh oh aku tau ini coklat, hmm merek Silverking."

"Kau benar lagi."

"Levi-san kapan giliranmu?" sambil mengunyah sisa coklat di mulutnya.

"Tunggu Eren aku belum selesai. Nah yang ini apa Eren?"

"Eh? Le- hmmp Levi-san, ngg."

"Kenapa Eren? Kau tidak tahu? Coba rasakan lagi," Levi memaksa Eren untuk terus merasakan apa itu. Tangan levi terus menahan kepala Eren agar tidak melepaskan hisapannya.

Setelah dirasakan dalam-dalam Eren terdiam sejenak lalu dengan suara nyaris berbisik "a-aku tahu, i-ini kan lolipopmu."

Levi menyeringai.

"Anak pintar, kau hapal sekali Eren."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Eren, suhu di wajahnya meningkat. Terasa panas.

"Teruskan Eren."

Eren melanjutkan aktivitasnya, kini Eren menjilati lolipop Levi yang besar dan tebal. Sudah keras akibat permainan yang di berikan Eren.

Bosan menjilati Eren mengulumnya, semula hanya ujungnya saja ia cium dengan sensual lalu berubah menjadi lahapan sampai mulut Eren penuh. Terdengar rintihan si brunette, Levi sangat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya. Bunyi lidah Eren yang sedang menyantap lolipop terdengar menggiurkan.

"Levi-san," air liur menetes dari sudut bibir kemerahan Eren.

"Giliranku Eren," Levi melepaskan tutup mata Eren. "Naik ke kasur."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Eren naik ke atas kasur, merebahkan didirnya. Disusul oleh Levi kini duduk berhadapan dengan Eren. Mata Levi pun tertutup.

"Sekarang giliranku menebak Eren."

"Tapi aku belum mengambil barang apapun."

"Tidak perlu," Levi merangkak ke atas tubuh Eren, memenjarakan Eren di bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berada di bawahku hmm."

"Ano Levi-san?"

"Karena peraturan permainan sama, aku juga tidak akan menggunakan tanganku."

Eren diam, menatap Levi berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berat.

"Aku tahu disini adalah keningmu."

_**CUP**_

"Aku juga tahu disini hidungmu."

_**CUP**_

"Aku tahu ini pipimu."

_**CUP**_

"Aku tahu ini titik kelemahanmu."

Levi mengecup bagian belakang telinga Eren hingga leher, memberikan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggoda iman. Jiltan dan hisapan di perpotongan leher meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di beberapa titik.

"Dan aku tahu ini bibir manismu."

Levi mengecup bibir Eren dengan lembut. Tidak puas, Levi memperdalam ciumannya, melahapnya dengan rakus. Kedua tangan Eren memegang pipi Levi.

Gigitan di bibir bawah Eren memberikan tiket masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut, pergulatan lidah tidak dapat dihindari, saling mencoba mendominasi.

"Ngg- hmp Levi-hmm," Eren mendesah nikmat.

Keduanya kehabisan nafas, dan melepaskan ciuman. Segaris saliva yang terbentuk di antaranya menjadi bukti peraduan.

Nafas memburu, pandangan Eren sayu, rona wajahnya semakin memerah.

Levi mengigit ujung kaos yang dipakai Eren, menariknya ke atas. Lidahnya menyusuri perut Eren naik ke atas hingga dada dan menemukan 2 titik sensitif, dikecupnya dan dijilat menggoda sedemikian rupa, Eren melenguh.

Levi membuka penutup matanya.

"Hoo Eren, kacau sekali keadaanmu."

Eren tak menjawab hanya memandangi Levi dengan tatapan sayu dan nafas memburu. Diusapnya peluh di kening Eren, tangannya menyentuh setiap lekukan badan si brunette dan berakhir di benda pusaka kekasihnya. Milik Eren sudah tegang akibat permainan yang diberikan Levi.

"Permainan anak-anak selesai Eren, kini waktunya permainan orang dewasa."

.

.

.

Oke Author potong sampai sini aja hshshshss

Tapi sepertinya yang bagian ini ga ada lanjutannya hahahaha #kabuuuuur


	7. Headphone

**Rated : T**

**Levi/Eren**

.

.

.

**Headphone**

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman pengusaha muda berumur 26 tahun sedang menikmati hari liburnya. Dia hanya duduk bosan di sofa, kekasihnya Eren dari tadi pagi sibuk membersihkan rumah.

Levi terdiam, hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang mundar mandir di hadapannya seperti setrikaan. Oh manis sekali pikirnya melihat Eren dengan celana jeans pendek ketat dan baju kaos kedodoran warna putih dengan apron hijau bertengger di badannya. Poni surai coklat gelapnya di jepit ke samping.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang melanda, Levi mengambil headphonenya, lalu memutar sebuah lagu.

_..._

_..._

_..._

Levi punya punya ide terlihat dari seringaiannya.

"Oi Eren kau belum selesai juga?"

"Hmm belum, apakah Levi-san butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"..."

"Eren."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kemari sebentar."

"Ada apa Levi-san?" Eren menyimpan alat kebersihannya lalu menghampiri Levi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Dengarkan lagu ini," Levi memasangkan headphonenya pada Eren.

"Hmm, kenapa lagu ini?"

"Judul lagunya apa?," tanpa disadari Eren, tangan Levi tidak lepas dari headphone di kepalanya.

"Kiss me."

"Hoo kau yang minta Eren."

**CUP**

Levi mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut

"Bukan, bukan. Ini judul lagunya Levi-san. KISS ME."

"Baik."

**CUP**

Levi kembali melumat bibir Eren. Wajah si brunette merona, menatap malu malu sang raven. Keduanya saling bertatap muka.

"Kiss me again Levi-san."

"As you wish dear."

.

.

.

Untuk menemani malam minggu?

Levi gengsi yah gerak duluan? Hahahaha

Yaah Eren ketagihan deh, Eren bagi bagi doooong #ngilerlaluditendangEren

Tapi Ren kenapa ga bilang liat aja di hp-nya? Masa ga ada tulisan judulnya?

Oh iya ini mungkin kalo ada rated M-nya cuma sesekali aja dan ga tau kapan munculnya


	8. Jealous

**Jealous**

**Rated : T**

.

.

.

Masihkah kalian ingat ketika Eren yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan festival di kampusnya? Saat Levi menelepon dan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Eren karena berkelahi dengan Jean? Jadi begini ceritanya...

4 hari sebelum festival

Eren sudah meminta izin pada Levi untuk pulang larut karena membantu menyiapkan festival. Levi mengizinkannya dengan catatan Eren harus dijemput oleh Levi, tidak boleh pulang sendirian apalagi diantar oleh lelaki lain. Tidak, itu sangat dilarang!

Dan hari ini Levi datang sedari sore untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

"Levi-san? Kenapa sudah datang? Ini baru jam 4 sore."

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin melihat apa yang kau kerjakan hingga larut malam."

"Hmm tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu Levi-san."

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya akan berdiri atau duduk di sini."

Eren kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda, kini sedang mengecat papan untuk gapura. Ia tidak sendirian ada beberapa teman yang lain ikut mengecat. Armin dan Jean.

Levi memerhatikan Eren yang bekerja dengan kuasnya, sesekali tersenyum melihat betapa seriusnya kekasihnya itu mengecat. Tapi kadang ada kerutan simpang tiga di dahinya melihat Jean mendekati Eren, kadang seperti dengan sengaja menempelkan tangannya dengan tangan Eren.

Kontak fisik yang dilakukan oleh Jean pada Eren sangat sangat menguji kesabaran Levi. Hingga akhirnya Levi menghampiri Eren yang sedang mengambil istirahat singkatnya dengan Jean.

"Eren."

"Eh ada apa Levi-san."

"Kau haus? Ini," Levi memberikan minuman botol pada Eren

"Terimakasih." Eren membuka botolnya, sementara Levi menatap Jean dengan tajam.

Jean mengalihkan perhatian Eren dengan berbincang seputar persiapan festival yang pasti tidak dimengerti Levi. Eren yang ditanya ya menjawab saja, mengabaikan Levi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Levi tidak habis akal. "Eren, ada cat di wajahmu," lalu mengusap pipi dan membetulkan rambut Eren yang berantakan dengan lembut lalu menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan pada Jean. Jean kesal sekali.

"Ah, Jean, Eren tolong bawakan dus ini kedepan sana," ucap salah satu senior.

"Levi-san aku tinggal dulu yah sebentar," Levi hanya mengangguk.

Levi memerhatikan mereka menjauh. Jean mengangkat salah dus lalu diberikan pada Eren, lalu ia mulai melangkah, karena pandangan terhalang isi dari dus Eren kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu dengan heroiknya Jean menahan Eren dari belakang dan memegang tangannya agar dusnya tidak terjatuh. Levi meremas botol minumannya, lalu putuslah urat kesabaran seorang Levi ketika melihat tangan Jean tidak lepas juga dari tangan Eren yang malah mengusap lembut.

Levi berlari dan tanpa peringatan langsung memperkenalkan tinjunya pada wajah Jean. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Levi terus memukuli Jean hingga 3x. Eren berusaha melerai dan orang-orang disekitar juga berusaha memisahkan Levi dari Jean.

.

.

.

Eren terpaksa pulang lebih awal untuk menenangkan dan memisahkan Levi. Walaupun merasa tidak enak pada yang lainnya ia harus pulang, berada di kampus lebih lama juga akan membuat suasana memburuk.

Sesampainya di apartemen.

"Levi-san kenapa tiba-tiba memukul Jean?" suara uke manis menjadi serius dan meninggi. Levi tidak menjawab, harus menjawab apa? Jealous? Oh dimana harga dirinya akan ditaruh jika jealous dengan muka kuda seperti Jean, tapi itu kenyataan seorang Levi cemburu pada Jean.

"Mulai besok jangan menjemputku lagi, jangan pernah dan jangan coba-coba," Eren memperingatkan Levi.

Malam itu menjadi malam buruk bagi Levi, Eren tidak berbicara padanya sedikitpun. Saat tidurpun Eren hanya memberikan punggungnya menghadap Levi.

"Eren, kau marah karena muka kuda sialan itu?"

Eren berbalik, "aku bukan marah karena dia Jean, Levi-san."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau memukul orang tanpa alasan."

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri."

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu berdekatan dengan si muka kuda," Levi membalikkan tubuh berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Eren terkekeh mendengarnya, "jadi kau cemburu?"

"Kenapa tertawa heh?"

"Umm aku hanya senang, berarti Levi-san sangat mencintaiku," terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Eren bergeser mendekati Levi yang masih memunggunginya, lalu menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Levi.

"Sekarang gantian Levi-san yang marah padaku?" Levi bergerak secepat kilat memeluk Eren dengan erat dan menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

**A/N: Setelah di edit dan ditambah **

**Makanya Ren sayang sadar diri dong kamu kan uke manis idaman para seme, jangan terlalu poloslaaaaah pikiramu itu. Hahahha**

**Setelah sekian lama tidak update**

**Review?**


	9. Isi Ulang

**Isi ulang**

**Levi/Eren**

**Rate : T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi bingung melihat Eren, masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan terburu-buru, membuka pintu dengan kasar, melepas sepatu asal-asalan, melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, lupakah Eren dengan gaya hidup seorang Levi yang _clean freak?_Levi hanya mendecak kesal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Levi masuk ke kamar, untuk melihat Eren. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tidak juga dikejar-kejar hantu, Eren pulang dengan wajah ketakutan. Khawatir sebenarnya melihat Eren seperti itu, apa dia ada masalah? Manik berwarna hijau emerald yang seperti laut itu menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan laci-laci mencari sesuatu.

"Eren," suara berat Levi memanggil Eren, terdengar sangat khawatir dari nadanya.

Eren menoleh dan mulai memandang dengan tatapan memohon dan takut "Le-Levi-san," Eren berjalan mendekati Levi. "Tolong Levi-san," suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa Eren? Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Jemari si brunette mencengkram kaos di dada sang raven, "a-aku harus cepat, apa kau melihat," kalimatnya menggantung, "melihat _charger_ku?"

"_Charger_mu? U-untuk apa?"

"Kalau tidak cepat nanti mati."

"Huh?" Eren kembali menggerayangi seluruh ruangan.

"Aku sedang main game _smack down _Levi-san. Cepat bantu cari chargerku. Nanti _handphone_ku keburu mati. Aku sebentar lagi mengalahkan character terkuat tapi baterai _handphone_ku hampir habis, kalau kupaksakan main terus nanti mati jadi ku _pause _dan aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi dari awal. Aku tidak mau."

Levi membeku di tempat mendengarkan Eren.

Eren belum menemukan _chargern_ya, tidak ada dimanapun. Eren berpikir keras dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpannya.

"Ah ada di tas," Eren segera menyambar tas kuliahnya, dan menemukannya sesegera mugkin ia men_charger handphone_ miliknya. Tapi ada yang aneh, ah kabelnya hampir putus, sehingga tidak bisa berfungsi lalu terdengar dering aneh dari handphonenya. Yah bukan aneh sebenarnya, dan dering itu membekukan tubuh Eren, yap dering yang menandakan bahwa _handphone_nya mati.

Bodoh

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Eren sambil menatapi _handphone_nya. Levi berjalan mendekati Eren, lalu berhenti tepat di hapannya.

"Levi-san," yang disebut namanya hanya melipat tangan di dada. "_Charger_ku tidak bisa digunakan," suaranya terdengar seperti pertanyaan dan lemah.

Levi menghela nafasnya, lalu sebuah lampu imajiner melayang dan bercahaya di atas kepalanya, "gunakan _charger_ hp milikku, itu bisa dipakai juga. Dan-"

Eren kini menatap levi, menunggu Levi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "-sepertinya bukan handphonemu saja yang butuh diisi ulang, kau juga butuh isi ulang Eren."

"Huh?" Eren belum connect

"Aku bisa jadi chargernya," seringaian jelas terpampang di wajah yang biasanya sulit berekspresi.

"Ah," kini Eren mengerti, semuanya jelas, bokongnya akan disengat oleh listrik-listrik kenikmatan saat ini juga.


	10. Gombal

**A/N : sudah lama saya ga update fic dan ini udah hampir 4 bulan sibuk sekali semester ini (-_-)**

**.**

**Gombal**

**Levi/Eren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menonton drama yang menceritakan kehidupan anak SMA yang saling jatuh cinta dengan berbagai bahasa rayuan gombalnya terkadang memang menyebalkan dan terkesan lebay(?). Dan itu memang sangat menyebalkan untuk Levi, tapi lain ceritanya jika pengusaha muda kaya raya nan sukses ini menonton drama picisan saat pemuda brunet dengan mata emerald ini mengambek dan berkata –

"_**Levi-san itu tidak romantis."**_

–Daaaaan di sinilah dia menonton drama sendirian, berharap ada pencerahan yang bisa membantu dirinya untuk memenangkan kembali hati si brunet.

Dalam pikirannya hal-hal romantis itu bisa dilakukan dengan tindakan, tapi apa daya jika sang belahan jiwa tidak peka dengan gerak-geriknya. Kini ia mencoba cara lain dengan mengamati setiap kalimat yang diucapkan dalam serial drama, mencoba memilih untuk digunakan dan di praktikan.

'Hmm kucoba saja yang ini, kalimatnya klise tetapi cukup jitu' Levi sudah menemukan kalimat yang akan digunakan pada Eren.

.

Jam 8 malam, baru saja Eren masuk ke dalam apartemen, suara Levi terdengar.

"Eren."

"Ya Levi-san," Eren duduk di sebelah Levi. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia masih mengambek.

"Ikut aku," langkahnya diikuti dari belakang menuju jendela besar dan menghadap bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Berusaha mengambil dan menyesuaikan mood untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Eren, kau lihat bulan di sana itu?"

"Ya."

"Wajahmu seperti bulan yang selalu menerangi malam-malamku."

"..."

Suara hening, Levi memandang Eren, Eren memandang bulan lalu menoleh pada Levi dengan mata yang terkesan sangat dingin.

"Levi-san? Tak taukah bahwa permukaan bulan itu tidak rata? Berarti wajahku juga seperti itu? Dan kenapa hanya menerangi saat malam? Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhkuuuuu, untuk kau gunakan setiap malam?"

Entah Levi yang salah atau Eren yang berlebihan.

Oke usahanya tidak sampai di sini, saat Eren akan berbalik, pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh Levi.

"Bu-bukan begitu Eren. Kalau begitu..." Levi terdiam sejenak, "Eren, kalau kau itu bunga aku siap jadi kumbangnya."

Wajah Eren semakin merah karena menahan tangis.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku? Levi-san kau jahat sekali."

Eren memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Levi.

Sekali lagi Levi tidak putus asa.

"E-Eren, kau itu bunga yang ada di taman bunga hatiku akan kurawat setiap hari Eren."

Eren terdiam, tidak memberontak.

Yes ini berhasil. Selamat Levi-saaaaaaaaan

"Huaaaaa huaaaaa," akhirnya tangisan Eren pecah, bukan tangis kebahagiaan sayangnya.

"E-Eren."

"Levi-san tega sekali, aku tidak menyangka Levi-san seperti ini."

Eren berlari menuju kamar meninggalkan Levi yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

'_Eh? Aku salah apa? Ke-kenapa dia begitu?'_

.

.

.

Flashback saat jam perkuliahan Eren berlangsung.

Eren sedang berada di kelasnya, sang dosen bertubuh gemuk dengan wajah penuh humor sedang menerangkan materi lalu muncul obrolan melenceng dari materi perkuliahan.

"Teman-teman semua, jika anda akan melakukan suatu penelitian maka teman-teman harus menyelidiki dulu masalah yang ada sebelum diangkat menjadi isu penelitian. Sama halnya dengan jika teman-teman akan mendapatkan teman untuk berkencan khususnya untuk teman-teman perempuan, selidiki dulu apa maksudnya, jangan menerima mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan seorang pria, misalnya dia berkata _'jika kamu adalah bunganya maka aku adalah kumbangnya' _nah jika mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu kalian jangan dulu tersipu malu, ingatlah bahwa kumbang itu akan meninggalkan bunganya setelah sari patinya habis dia akan mencari bunga-bunga yang lain."

Seluruh kelas tertawa melihat ekspresi Pixis dan sesekali ada yang berbisik sebenarnya ini mata kuliah apa?

"Lalu ada yang lainnya lagi jika seorang pria berkata '_kamu adalah bunga di taman bunga hatiku' _jangan dulu tunduk padanya, selidiki dulu karena taman bunga itu tidak hanya satu bunganya teman-teman masih banyak bunga-bunga yang lain."

Dan kalimat-kalimat itu sangat tercerna baik oleh seorang Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

**Bang Levi yang sabar yah hiks hiksjangan menyerah ayoooo**

**Yah sebenarnya ini mungkin tidak lucu, saya hanya senang-senang menulis ini hehehe kira kira masih ada yang membaca tidak yah, sudah lama sekali. Mohon maaf #sungkem**

**Oh dan obrolan dosen itu terjadi di kelas saya dan itu sangat lucu sekali hahahaha**

**Review?**


	11. CD

**CD**

**.**

**Levi/Eren**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Eren mengerti kekasih cebolnya itu mengutip gombalan dari salah satu drama yang cukup populer. Karena kekasihnya sering menonton drama, Eren jadi ikut ketularan. Hari ini Eren mengunjungi tempat tinggal Armin untuk meminjam beberapa DVD. Nah Armin ini salah satu makhluk yang memiliki koleksi CD dan DVD cukup banyak, bahkan melebihi dari yang orang bisa bayangkan. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabaran, akhirnya si kuning ini membukakan pintu.

_Kenapa sih Eren selalu tidak sabaran?_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung menerobos masuk, sudah biasa sih begini jadi Armin hanya bisa mengelus dada. Yah Eren memang sudah memberi tahu sahabatnya ini kalau dia akan datang meminjam beberapa DVD lagi untuk melanjutkan drama yang belum selesai ditontonnya.

"Cari saja di rak yang biru," kalimat ini bagaikan mantra yang membuat Eren langsung melesat mencari DVD yang dia butuhkan.

Entah sudah berapa DVD yang dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya, tapi Eren terus mencari lagi dan lagi sampai dia menemukan CD polos tanpa gambar dengan label gulat. Rasanya Eren tidak pernah melihat CD gulat yang satu ini, padahal ia sudah menonton semua koleksi gulat yang dimiliki Armin, karena dulu Eren suka sekali dengan acara gulat yang entah dari mana awalnya. Lalu ia memasukkan CD itu ke dalam daftar pinjamannya. Setelah puas dengan kantung penuh, Eren pamitan pulang tidak sabar menonton drama dengan Levi.

Sesampainya di apartemen dengan riang gembira Eren mengajak Levi untuk menonton bersama. Sampai larut malam mereka melanjutkan nonton maratonnya, hingga seluruh sisa episode sudah mereka putar.

"Ah, Levi-san aku masih punya satu CD lagi, mau nonton bersamaku?"

"CD apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, ini CD kesukaanku dulu, gulat. Tapi yang ini belum pernah aku tonton,"

"Hmm."

"Baiklah."

Setelah CD dimasukkan ke dalam CD _player _mereka menunggu hingga muncul suatu ruangan berwarna putih, disana ada seorang pria yang sedang membersihkan jendela. Lalu datang seorang pria lain lalu mereka berbincang. Eren tidak memerhatikan percakapan yang terjadi dalam TV, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak pernah ia melihat seseorang akan bergulat di tempat seperti itu, apa nanti mereka bertengkar dan menyelesaikan masalah di ring gulat? Ataaaaaauuuuu ...

Eren sadar dari pikirannya ketika layar di hadapannya menampilkan dua orang pria yang sedang bercumbu, pria dengan postur lebih besar menjilati leher pria lainnya dengan sensual. Wajah Eren panas memerah, sadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka tonton ini.

"Hoo, aku tidak tahu dulu kau suka menonton 'gulat' yang seperti ini," pandangan mata terus tertuju pada layar di depannya. Levi terlihat menyeringai lapar.

"I-ini bu-bukan," Eren mati-matian menyangkal tapi tidak berjalan dengan mulus, lalu berusaha meraih remote yang ada di tangan pria raven di sebelahnya.

Levi menahan tangan Eren untuk mengambil remote.

"Levi-san tolong berikan remote-nya padaku."

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu kekasih nakalku ini senang menonton porno yang seperti apa."

Memalukan, ini sangat sangat memalukan. Ia berusaha pergi meninggalkan ruangan tapi usaha kaburnya gagal setelah pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Levi, ditarik kembali untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Nee Eren, jadi ini hiburan favoritmu?"

"Bu-bukan ini harusnya acara gulat no porn!"

"Hmm kau suka kalau posisinya seperti sedang bergulat? Masochist."

"A-Apa?!"

"Kalau begitu kita bergulat Eren, di kamar. Akan ku ajari kau dari hal dasar hingga profesional."

"A-aku..."

"Aku tahu kau suka Eren, kau tidak perlu berbohong dengan berkata ini CD gulat. Aku dengan senang hati membahagiakanmu. Di ranjang."

.

.

.

**A/N : dulu, dulu ada yang pernah request dengan judul CD tapi saya lupa siapa, baru dibuatin sekarang dan hasilnya begini, gomeeeen orz**

**Dan yang minta kenapa si cebol bisa dapetin Eren itu lagi dikerjakan heeeee**

**Dan ini jam 2 pagi sebenarnya tugas belum selesai tapi karena mumet yah buat Riren saja malam-malam begini **

**Thanks**

**Review?**


End file.
